A new beginning
by thevictoriouscrewfictions
Summary: Jade's West life was always simple but what will happen when she enters Hollywood Arts a schools for rich kids with extra talent ? Read and found out
1. Chapter 1

_Hello pretty babies,this is our first fanfiction i hope you will like it.I forgot my password on moonlightfictions so i made a new acc here,if you have any question pm us or dm us on twitter - Chanel4Ariana giorzializari._

 _Btw we don't own victorious ;)_

 **Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

"Beck come on! It's the first day back to school and the most important it's your last year! You can't be late!" his mom screamed from the kitchen  
"Okay i'm up! I need to pee" he replied  
"Honeyyyy"  
"i'm going to the bathrom mom! "  
before enter he heard his mom screaming another time "Ok baby, Tori is already here"  
He felt a smile on his face , Beck missed to go to school with his best friend.  
Tori was sitting on the couch while sipping some tea and waiting Beck to come downstair.  
Tori was the perfect kind of girl , she had a perfect family and lovely parents who always supported her to reach her dreams , she was talented , an incredibly voice and had great grades as student . Never forget she's beautiful , brunette and long hair ,brown eyes and a gorgeous smile always up on her face , she's tall and skinny …. basically perfect .Tori has always loved Beck, she knew him for her whole life, since they both were wearing diaper . Their parents have always been close and she and Beck grew up togheter doing everything togheter , same schools , act lessons , read lessons , cooking lessons... They have always loved to share those things , it made them feel closer and noone or nothing couldn't ruin their friendship . Both of their parents were very reach so they have kinda had anything they wanted but aren't the kind of rich and spoiled people who everyone hates at school, they are in the "top" students group but never abused it . This year Tori was determinated to tell Beck the truth ,after so many years kiping everything she felt inside ,finally came the moment .  
She wanted explain how she felt when he was around , the way his smile , his eyes and his laugh make her feel to stay in heaven and to be the most lucky girl in the world. But Tori wanted more than a cuddle , a smile and a lovely word , she wants hold his hands in public , she wants kiss him every time she needs it.. she just wants feel those things a boyfriend and a girlfriend share but she was scared , scared to ruin their perfect friendship .  
" Beeeeckkkk " the girl screamed " We are lateeee "  
"Okay i'm ready " Beck replied from the stair " The hair needs just a little more time , give me 5 misìnutes and i'm in "  
Beck was that laid back guy everyone adore. He's really similar to Tori , he's talented , handsome and a great person who always puts his friends and family before anything or anyone . He had everything in life , a great school and the potential for a future career , loyal and funny friends and a supportive family . Beck could sing , play the guitar ( which girl can't resist a hot boy who can play guitar?! ) His parents taught him to be always the best ' You need to be the best if you want respect from people' this is what his dad told him as a kid and he never forgot it . Beck has always had people around him but sometimes he felt alone , like something was always missing .  
" My ride or yours? " he said smiling at Tori who hugged him .  
" Your ride " she said  
They both waved goodbye to his parents and walked out . As they arrived at the car he opened the door like a true gentleman  
" So .. first day of school.. any thoughts mister ? " she said smirking  
Beck laughed and looked at her " Well... goal is to be focused on my studies and eat more food at Festus' " he said in a light tone  
" I heard Festus' food are pretty good since last summer "  
" Finally! " they both laughed .  
As they entered school they walked to cafeteria waiting for their friends to come.  
"Guyyyyyssssss" a short , red haired girl screamed while running in their direction  
" Hey Cat! " Beck said raising her in a hug  
" Cat! " Tori replied hugging the happy girl " I missed ya! "  
" I missed you both too so much! "  
Cat Valentine was a really talented girl , with a beautiful face and personality , an amazing voice and always a smile for everyone. Her mom was a famous cook. Cat made her friends days , she was like a little rainbow , mad but still sweet .  
" How was your summer Cat?" Beck asked  
" Amazing! We went to the Hawaii and i pet a dolphin and then my brother almost fell into the pool with the dolphins and they told us to leave and ..." cat stopped because she couldn't breath and Tori laughed , she missed that crazy chick.  
" Relax lil red " Andre said while sitting to the table, sipping his coffee  
Andre was the classic talented and musician boy who lived for music .  
" What's up man?" Beck said to his best friend  
" Well..nothing changed since we met 2 days ago" Andre sarcastically said  
" No need sarcasm " beck sadly said  
" Did Andre made you sad? " Cat asked with a puppy face and sad eyes  
" No Cat " they both smiled  
" I was kidding" Beck continued hugging the girl  
" hello my pips" A boy with a puppet in his hand said  
" Robbieee" Cat screamed  
" Hi Kitty" he replied smiling  
Robbie is the classical nerd boy who loves technology but he can plays guitar too . He fell in love with cat since they first met but never told her because too shy and because he knows he's not the typical boy a girl would like to hang out with like a real date . But he was cute and funny his way.  
"Guys... " everybody turned to the brunnette  
"Why is everybody talking about this girl?" Tori asked while listening to a group talking behind them.  
" Apparently a new girl is coming " Robbie replied  
"And why it's such a big deal?" Beck asked  
" she took Jimmy's locker" Andre said  
Jimmy was the football team captain of the school and one of the most popular guys at Hollywood Arts . Since he moved to another city because of his parents job , everyone was waiting to see who would take his locker.  
"Can't wait to see the new girl" Cat said with a smile

She was a slim girl with curves where needed , her long and black hair shining at sunlight. A really pale skin and red lips make her feel like a vampire , something she likes. Her blue-green and big eyes could magnetize the whole world . She was not the typical beauty , she was over , Jade was gorgeous and she knew it , her body was attractive and every time she was in public everyone turned to look at her , girls included .  
"Ugh.." she snorted parking the car. The first day of school has never been her favourite but she was used to it , because of her dad's job she has always changed many cities and schools , that's why was hard for her to make friends.  
" Let's do this"


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay chapter 2 is hereeee & OMG am I the only one crying because of the victorious reunion,they make us so happy :) I am praying for victorious movie.I'm gonna stop talking now and let's y'all enjoy chapter 2._

 **Chapter 2 : The new girl**

JADE'S POV

"My aunt Jude told me about Hollywood Arts but she never mentioned how perfect this place 's like a dream,this school is amazing, with colorful walls and kids dancing everywhere! I felt to be in a different dimension as i first walked in and seriously i wasn't expecting to love this place that much cause i'm Jade West, i don't like a lot of things but with this school is different...and weird...cause i didn't even started one lesson" Jade stopped to walk for a moment and looked around and for the first time she felt like she found the perfect place in years.

I walked for other some mins after i found my locker and after open it i started put my things in it.

Suddenly many people stared at me ,it always happened being a new scholar but this time it felt different, like i was someone important , i could hear some people talking about me or whisper in groups around me and as i stared at them ,they just looked away or talked more... then it hit me!

'They probably think i'm rich or something like that...' these thoughts runned throught my mind and before i could find a new reason why everyone seemed so attracted by me or so suspicious , i saw a girl waving her hands at me and what i first thought was ' Did I know her ?'

The little girl was red haired and had a solar smile on her face . Coming closer i could see she wore a beautiful white dress with high heels.

"Maybe she confuses me with someone else" i said to myself so i looked back at my locker putting more things in it when... "Hi I'm Caaaaattt" she screamed to my face

' omg ' i thought looking at her annoyed ' Wow this chick is crazy '

"Hi .." i replied kinda scared "...i'm Jade"

"Glad to meet you , Jadey " Cat exclaimed enthusiastic

' Did she really call me Jadey!? ' a grimace of disgust on my face

"Ehm.. call me Jade , okay?" i pointed put

"But why?! Jadey sounds so cute" Cat exclaimed with a huge smile

I tried to calm down and ,faking a smile, i replied her "But i'm not cute... and i don't even know who you are ,so, pls don't call me Jadey! "

' Did it sound friendly enough ?'

Cat stopped smile and i was ready to see her leave but instead she started talking again with her big smile always up..ugh this gilr..

"I think your top is cute even tho it's black! I don't like black , i like pink and i like lollipops and music and ...wait..u know me! i just told you my name! You can come with me and i could share you some plac.. "

i put an hand on her mouth "Wait wait wait . stop it. " i faked a smile just to don't seem too much annoyed but... still... that girl scared me a bit

"Glad to know you like pink and that your name is Cat but i have to go now "

"Noooo you can't go! You are my new friend and you need to eat lunch with us! " she begged me

" Ehm... i don't know .. i'm not really good at start conversations with people and i already know my dad is gonna have a new job call and as always i'll leave my new school ...so it has no sense to make friends... thanks again Cat " and after this i left leaving a confused Cat behind me

CAT'S POV

'She seams like a good girl but her attitude scares me.. maybe she is just too shy and all she needs is someone to sta with her... hopefully i'll see her again later. Now i should come back to the guys'

The red girl started walk while a thought came to her mind

'Wait ! Maybe was Jade the new girl ! OMG ! She was the new girl ! That's why i've never seen her before! OMG this is exciting!

NOONE POV

Cat ran to table

"I can't even speak for the excitment! You guysss" Cat screamed

"Cat take a breath an please stop yelling ! People are looking at us" Tori told her

"What's up baby red? " Andre asked?

"I met the new girlllll" Cat happily said

"Oh really? how's her?" Beck asked with interest in his voice

"She's hot?" Rex asked

"Rex!" Cat exclaimed giggling

"Rex! robbie put his hand on his mouth

"Don't silence me!" the puppet said angrily

"But... yeah she's really pretty and her name is Jadey and she has a cute top and black long hair and she's scary but sweet at the same time"

"Calm down ahahh" beck hugged the girl who couldn't stay calm

"Oh she's really pretty huh" Tori commented

"Come on ! You're the prettiest girl in the whole school ..chill"Andre told her

"He's right Tor" Beck said smiling at the brunette

Tori blushed a little not only for what Andre said but because Beck agreed with him and...his smile..was so beautiful

"We'll see" Rex winked

Tori looked at him angrily

"Rex please" Robbie begged him

Suddenly everybody looked at the entrance

"What's up?" Tori asked

"Yey that's Jadey"Cat screamed "Jadey come hereeee"

'Damn' jade thought ' Now everyone present knows my name and thinks i'm friend with that crazy girl...great'

"Holy shit she's beautiful" Andre put down his burrito and stared at her

Tori glared at him and the boy tried to get out of that situation the sooner

"I mean she's...okay" Andre said smiling at his friend

" Wow...she's more than okay.." as Beck said that ,Tori could feel her heart breaks in tons of pieces

'Im starving and there aren't free tables … i should be friendly for once and stay with Cat... at least i'll have a place where to eat ...Come on Jade ! You can do this!' the pale girl thought and then walked in Cat's direction

" Yeesss she's coming!" Cat smiled

"Hi Cat...again" Jade kinda smiled

" Jadey heyy you decided to come!" cat hugged her

"Yeah I'm starving and had no time for breakfast this morning"jade told her

"No hugs!" jade warned her

" Aww ok.. you don't like hugs? i love hugs! They are so sweet and lovely and people are so happy after i hug them.."

"Maybe other people but not me" Jade pointed out

"So... you're the new girl" Tori asked

"I guess i am" Jade looked at her and felt like there was a little bit of annoiance in the brunette voice...

" Ok so.. " cat started " They are my friends!"

" Andre, Robbie, Beck,Tori and this is Rex!"

"Hey"Jade waved

"Hi gorgeous.." Rex said with spicy tone

"Shut the puppet or i'm gonna shut him" Jade said angrily and everyone looked worried at Robbie

" Rex! im so sorry don't listen to him.." Robbie replied embarassed

"Can this school be weirder?" Jade asked to herself

"Well ..you haven't seen anything .." Beck smiled at her

"Glad to hear that.." Jade sarcastically commented

" Do you want to sit with us?" Beck offered

" Yeah Jadey stay with us!" Cat 's smile was the brightest

"Well all the other tables are full so yeah i'm gonna stay with y'all but don't think we're friends

"My table is not full" a weird boy called Sinjin came from behing scaring Jade who glared at him

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Go away Sinjin.." Beck said and then looked at Jade smiling " Told you there's still a lot weird to see "

Jade smiled back and Tori felt like punch someone in the face

'I swear beck has the most gorgeous smile i've ever seen...Omg what am i saying!?' Jade thought

Tori was so jealous 'How dare this girl come and steal Beck's attention!? No way in hell ! He's supposed to be my best friend !'

"So... Jade,right? Tell us about you, where are you from?" Tori asked grabbing Beck's arm while falsely smiling at the girl

'Yeah that's how my "hey i'm a rich girl" experience ends..'

 _Jade finally met the gang but why is she so nervous & will Tori make Jade's life a living hell...? Reviews make us happy ;)_


End file.
